


Creature

by naaz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom!kylo, Choking, Collars, D/s relationship, Drabble, M/M, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naaz/pseuds/naaz
Summary: He's gagging for it, literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive mistakes/tell me about them, this was written in bed, on my phone, at like 7 am.

"You're pathetic." 

It's the first thing out of his mouth but Kylo can't bring himself to care. Two pale fingers pressing against the flat of his tongue, further and further until Kylo started to choke. Hux likes the way he looks when he cries, there's something to it. In classes they both do their best to be impossible to read, but Kylo falls apart in Hux's hands. 

Hux rakes his fingers back. They're covered in spit, and Kylo's cheeks have started to go an odd tinge of red. He's gnawing at the bit for more, kissing Hux's hips from where he kneels. It's a pretty sight. Hux slips a thumb back into Kylo's mouth, letting Kylo suck before replacing them with his first two fingers. 

Kylo is lewd intentionally, Hux can tell. Half the time he seems more disappointed that Hux's fingers, willowy and underfed, aren't longer. 

He's gagging for it, literally. 

"You're a disgusting little creature," Hux tells him. His fingers running up to stroke the side of Kylo's cheek with an affection that catches the younger boy off gaurd. The haze in front of his eyes slips as Hux presses the toe of his boot to the inside of Kylo's thigh. 

He cuts through Kylo's nerves though, the hand on his cheek moving to brace the back of his head as he shoves three fingers deeper. Kylo chokes and it's a beautiful sound, struggling, but he trusts Hux enough not to reach for his wrist, knows to pinch his thigh if it goes too far. 

When Hux pulls his fingers back he revels in Kylo's little moans between his sputtering. He bows his head for a moment as he catches his breath and Hux splays his fingers through Kylo's mess of black curls. Kylo mumbles something and Hux's attention snaps to, and he lifts Kylo's jaw with slicked fingers. 

"What was that?" he asks, still slowly petting. 

"Your little creature." Kylo is hoarse, but licking swollen lips as his eyes dart to the unattended bulge in Hux's pants and Hux sneers through his approval. His boot tip presses further, putting careful pressure on Kylo's erection through the denim of his jeans. 

Kylo bites back the moan, Hux can hear it in his throat. It's only when his lips slip open and the sound mixes with a gasp that Hux makes to backhand the beautiful boy kneeling before him. The sound is lovely and Kylo's choked approval is written on his face as he braces himself on one arm to keep from tumbling. Eyeliner has smudged, and he'll be wearing that mark for at least a day. 

"What have I said?" It's a game of call and response. Kylo knows what he wants to hear but the teen waits a beat too long too respond, forcing the hand at his chin to tighten. 

"A good submissive is seen and not heard, except when told otherwise."

Thin fingers return to stroking black curls. 

"Good boy."


End file.
